elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Morven Stroud
|Base ID = }} Morven Stroud is a ghostly merchant found within the Soul Cairn. He claims that he used to be one of the greatest merchants in High Rock, but accidentally sold fake ingredients to a person who worked for a coven of Necromancers, thus dooming him to the Soul Cairn. Interactions He will trade a sword, battleaxe, light armor, heavy armor, or a spell tome for 25 Soul Husks. The item received appears to be random within the type chosen. If asked for a spell tome, Morven will select one at random. Spells of all levels can be given whether the Dragonborn knows them or not (Master level spells can be acquired). The weapons and armor are similar to random loot generated in dungeons and may be enchanted. Dialogue "Well, look what we have here... someone with flesh on their bones." :What's the matter with you? "Let's just say I sold something to a guy who turned out to work for a whole coven of necromancers. How in the name of Zenithar was I to know the ingredients were phony? Do I look like someone that would double-cross a necromancer?" ::So that's how you got here. "You got it. Horse, wagon and all. Plopped here without so much as a word. I used to be one of the best traders in High Rock, you know. People would track me down just to see what I had for sale." :::Got anything left? "Very funny. And what exactly are you going to pay me with? Take a look around. Gold doesn't exactly win you any friends around here." ::::There must be something you want. "I'll tell you what. I appreciate what you're trying to do, so I'll play along. The only thing I see around here in abundance are soul husks. You know, those ugly fungus-looking things growing out of the ground. Bring me say... twenty-five of them, and you can rummage through what was left on my cart." :::::Fair enough. What do you have? "Odds and ends I've gathered over the years. Well, used to gather before all of this nonsense happened to me. Tell me what you're looking for and maybe we can make a deal... if you have the husks." ::::::A sword. (25 husks) "A wondrous blade... ahhh, never mind. Just take the darn thing." ::::::A battleaxe. (25 husks) "I can't believe I'm trading this for some dried up plants. Oh well, a sale's a sale." ::::::Light armor. (25 husks) "Well, I hate to see it go, but what am I gonna do with it here anyway?" ::::::Heavy armor. (25 husks) "This won't stop your soul from getting ripped out, but at least you'll look good when your corpse hits the ground." ::::::A spell tome. (25 husks) "Sure. Here you go. Can't understand a word of it, maybe it will do you some good." ::::::Nothing right now. "Oh sure, keep pestering me then, by all means." :::::: "No husks, no sale. Guess you have some scavenging to do." "See you around... if you live long enough." If approached again: "Brought some soul husks or are you wasting my time?" :Got anything left to sell? "I might just be a soul now, but I'm still not going to give my stuff away. Bring me at least twenty-five husks and then we'll talk." ::Got anything left to sell? " " :::A sword. (25 husks) "A wondrous blade... ahhh, never mind. Just take the darn thing." :::A battleaxe. (25 husks) "I can't believe I'm trading this for some dried up plants. Oh well, a sale's a sale." :::Light armor. (25 husks) "Well, I hate to see it go, but what am I gonna do with it here anyway?" :::Heavy armor. (25 husks) "This won't stop your soul from getting ripped out, but at least you'll look good when your corpse hits the ground." :::A spell tome. (25 husks) "Sure. Here you go. Can't understand a word of it, maybe it will do you some good." :::Nothing right now. "Oh sure, keep pestering me then, by all means." Quotes *''"What do you want now?"'' *''"You still got it, Morven... a salesman even beyond the end."'' Location Morven Stroud is found in the northern section of the Soul Cairn, just east of the main path running north-south. Appearances * de:Morven Stroud es:Morven Stroud ru:Морвен Страуд Category:Skyrim: Deceased Characters Category:Dawnguard: Soul Cairn Characters